The untold story of Clove Cato's 74th Hunger Games
by Daisydogdog123
Summary: This is told in the POV of both Clove and Cato. Clove and Cato in the book had some untold chemistry and I am filling in the blanks. Watch out this will have some surprises that were not in the book! Rated M for, well its the Hunger Games kids are killing other kids do I really do to explain my self
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the hunger games sadly or else Cat and Clove would have won. (I hate Katniss sorry but I just do). This will be a story with at least 10 chapters by the time I am done so hang in if you like this. Also this is my first of any Hunger Games Fanfictions so please do hating. **

CLOVE'S POV

I lay in bed looking out the one window in my room. I am waiting to be unlocked from this hell hole so I can eat and train. My name is Clove also know here as "girl 165" we all have our own number. We get them so our trainers can't become to attached to us. Sometimes its works other times no so much. But then again who could remember 869 girls and boys names? Numbers are easier. I like my number, the last girl with my number won the hunger games! That's my dream in life. To win the hunger games. Not only is it a dream soon it will be a realty just in one year. They would pick me in now, but the last time they picked a 15 year old the boy died in the bloodbath and that was not good for our district reputation, luckily the girl won. But ever since that we haven't let a 15 year old volunteer, and I am no exemption to that rule. I hear a clicking noise. I stand up immediately as the door opens. "About time" I yell at the avox girl. They are normally used in the capital but Pr. Snow lets us use them if it helps us in the hunger games. "Next time let ME out first"! All she could do was smile and run to the next room. I swear if she stayed for a second more I would whip out my knife and we tong wouldn't be the only body part taken from her. But today is reaping day and I have more to worry about. I run down the hall to the elevator that leads down to the dinning room. I was one if the only people still there, everyone else had either left for training or to get dressed for the after noon. Mrs. Benning handed me my personal meal. I scarf down my eggs and orange juice. And run off to the locker room to change. In no time I was holding my knives throwing them at dummies hitting everyone right were I aim it. I am zoned out. In my own world. I imagine that these are my victims in the 75th annual hunger games. The reason they picked me for the 75th hunger games is they think I am good enough to take on the hell that the quarter quell will be. I know I will win it. Come home a victor, them get married off to some unfortunate man who will get killed off by me after he picks an argument with me. That's the thing about district 2 if you win for 5 years the training center had control over your publicity. It sucks but it's worth it. Well to me it is.

I feel a tap on my shoulder that grips me to the real world that I hate oh so much. I whip my knife in the direction the tap came from, It was a tall boy with blond hair. I had never seen him before. But that's probably because he looks to be 18 and I train with the 15 year old's."You trying to get killed"!? I yell. He ruffled my hair "Wow easy cupcake." I kick him in the knee, gab him by his wrist and flip him. I jump on top of him pushing his arms into the concrete floor. "No one calls me small, no one". I maybe small but I am a programmed killing machinate. "Sorry sweetheart" he said with a smirk. I shove my knee in to his deadly zone. He makes a face. "You do know that I am on TOP of you?! I have the power right now if I were you I wouldn't push the person on top around". He smiled and leaned in as if he was to kiss me I pull my head away as he twists his body so he is on top of me. "I wouldn't push around the soon to be victor of the 74th hunger games". I spit in his face. "You don't know when to stop honey, do you?" "88! Get your ass over here"! I take the chance while he is distracted to jump up and grab my knifes. I feel bad for him. He will never be the winner of the hunger games. Especially since he won't live to the reaping. "Clove!" I turn around just in time to see my trainer running at me. I duck down and roll aside.

I notice I have the opportunity to hit 88, but something stops me. He doesn't see me as I look in to his beautiful light blue eyes. In that second I know he will win the hunger games. I don't know what comes over me, but I feel like I am nothing. If we were put in the games together he would win. I feel whats the word, out skilled? Yes. I have never felt this way before. I have always felt so confidante about my self. He will win no questions asked. It will be decided before the games even begin. In this moment I feel something I have never felt before, I don't know what the fuck it is but I feel something I have never felt before, and I don' like it one bit.

**CATO'S POV**

I think I found her the one, I want to be with forever. I know she doesn't fell the same but once I win she won't be able to resist me. I know she hasn't seen me before but I have seen her. I don't remember much of my life before I came here since I have been training since I was four, but I do remember someone telling me that I would someday win the hunger games. And ever since then I have tried with all my might to make that happen, and this year that dream of mine will come true. But just last year my trainer had told me about Clove. How she was to win just like me. He said she was my only threat and to be glad that she was just three year younger than me or else she would kick my ass. Last year when I was trainer just before reaping (the only day all ages train together if they like.) I saw her, and knew what my trainer said my absolutely true and ever since then I can't stop thinking about her. When ever I am making out with a a girl or flirting with one I imagine her. I just can't help it. I have tried everything to make it stop from killing of dummy pretending it was her to punching the walls in my room. _Nothing _worked. Nothing. I think she maybe my soul mate. I bet you are thinking how can I know all of this by an hour of watching her. I don't know either. Finally after watching her for 30 minutes killing dummies I worked up the courage to talk to her. It definitely did not go as planed. I knew she could get out of my grasp once I was on top of her but my trainer called me back to earth.

"Cato"! Her yell "get your ass over her"! I knew better than to disobey him, hell in won the hunger games sixteen years ago! He pulled me aside. "Cato, you need to get ready for reaping now. Please once you volunteer forget about the girl. She will only be a distraction for you." I was barely listening to him as Clove ducked out of the way of her angry trainer. My trainer snapped his fingers. "Look boy. Brutus is going to be your mentor. He won the 32nd hunger games. Valery is your fellow district tribute. She is seventeen, and her weapons are halberds and flails. Don't under estimate her. She may look like she can't use them but it's a trick. It's part of her strategy to win". His cold voice changed to one with a loving tone "Cato, over the years you have become somewhat of a son to me. And I really think you can win this". With that he gave me a hug. "It has been an hour to train with you coach" I say. He smiled "What don't you call me Cal from now on. Soon we will be equals".

…

I stand in my room, looking into my closet. I can't decide what to wear. I am going to be on TV for gods shake! Finally I decide on my gray dress pants and a dark green t-shirt. I comb my hair and look in my cracked mirror that I punched when I got mad at my self. The Avox finally came and unlocked my door. I run up to the bus and get in the back seat. I thought I was the firs one on the bus. When from the seat front of me Clove popped up. She smiles "Got you 88"! I pretended to act surprised. "Call me Cato not 88". "Well then you might as well call me" "Clove" in finished for her. I could tell she wanted to ask how I knew her name, but she didn't want me to think that I had the power over her. Suddenly other kids started streaming into the bus. Clove hopped over the seat and sat down next to me. "So" she said "You know I can do knifes, tell me **Cato**, whats your weapon" when she said my name it sent shivers down my back. "Anything and everything" she gave me a look. "Alright, Um my specialty is my sword, spear, and machete". Clove looked unpressed "They are good to know how to use, but only in combat if you need to get someone far away its pretty much useless. You can stab people with knifes and throw them, an spear can only go so far". She brought up a point that I had never really given much thought to. "I guess your right about that. How about this I will work on throwing knifes for you." she shook her head. "That's _my _ thing for the hunger games. How about this after I win the hunger games I will teach to how to use them". We both seemed to agree on that.

**CLOVE'S POV**

He is growing on me, 88. I mean Cato. He seems tolerable, not like others. As I climbed off the bus I started to run for the check in before the rest of the trainees get there but Cato grabbed my wrist. "Don't run off" he said quietly. I stand on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear "never" I felt his hand close around mine. Normally I would have kicked anyone who laid a pinky finger on me, but I realized what it must feel like for Cato right now, and maybe next year he will hold my hand as I go up to sign in. The line was long once we got to it. I understand why he wanted me to wait also he wanted to savor the time before he was trapped in to a little room alone waiting to kill 23 kids. I think I will go visit him. He probably won't get any visitors if I don't go. It went to fast now we are at the front of the line. I brace my self for the prick. There it is. I doesn't seem as bad as it did last time. Cato doesn't even wince. I guess he has been doing this for six years. I have only done this four times. Next time will be my last. "Good luck" I say and with that I run away to the row full of fifteenth year old girls. I only see about seven girls I know, 201, 569, 838, 655, 23,97,and 505. I smile to my self none of them will be able to compete in the hunger games, they will just be useless trainer that train kids to become what they never were. "Welcome welcome!" god it was Taffy our district escort. I hate everything about her from her gold sparkly hair to her seven inch rainbow heels. I would rather die in the hunger games than be her. Her eyes change colors every year last year they were maroon, today they are indigo. Her lips are tattooed silver and she has about sixty face lifts and nose jobs. The video started I watched her go from all smiles to horrified about the old rebellion to all smiles again. No one watches the video just her. We all look at her ans snicker. Once the video ended she whipped the tears off her face. And pulled her self together. "Well isn't that a scary story with a wonderful happy ending. Now to continue the happy ended it is time to pick a boy and a girl from ages 12-18 to compete in the 74th Hunger Games! As always lady's first"! All the kids from the training center look at Valery. Valery looks around pale faced as if she just saw her ghost. I wouldn't be surprised if she hurled right here and now. Taffy dramatic swerved her hand around the big glass bowl. She finally picked a name and carefully opened it. "CLOVE FUHRMAN"! I roll my eyes and laugh what are the odds? I wait for Valery to yell out, but no one speaks. "Clove Fuhrman, please come to the stage". I start to walk to the stage I smile a little bit I want people next year to remember that I was happy to go to the Hunger Games even if I didn't volunteer. The stage was getting closer and closer and Valery still didn't say a word. No was was starting to panic, but didn't show it. Much to soon I was up on stage. I looked in the front row to see Valery crying 'I'm sorry' she mouthed. That's when it hit me. I wasn't going into the Hunger Games next year I was going in this year! Crap crap crap crap! This wasn't suppose to happen! I was going to volunteer and win the Quarter Quell!

"Now for the Men" Taffy said. She pulled out a name with out even teasing the bowl. "Pete Ballich" Cato immediately volunteers. Taffy motioned for us to shake hands. " District 2 meet your 74th annual hunger games tributes"! Instead of letting go of Cato's and I held on and life both of our hands in the air. I feel a tug on my other arm and I am now being pushed into a beautiful room with a velvet couch and four velvet armchairs for visitors, but I know this just be thirty minutes alone, I have no friends or family. Well I probably have family I just don't know them. I hear a loud noise outside my room. "NO NO NO I VOLUNTEER! PLEASE LET ME GO TO THE GAMES!" I know its Valery. We both know that its too late for her. "If you want to see miss Fuhrman then see her you have 2 minutes if you do not then you have to leave. I hear the door open and in walks Valery. She looks me in the eye I can see she hates me. "If you have come to kill me so you can go in for me your out of luck". Valery shook her head "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I choked I messed up big time and you have to pay for my mistake. I already talked to Cato. He really cares about you". I nod to an armchair "Sit" I command. This time Valery did what she should do. "I hate you". I sate "next year was my year, but **no** you _had _to choke and make me go in with the one person I have **ever** had a connection with. I may barley know him but he is all I have, and I will never forgive you for that. As you watch one of us die think to your self its all _your _fault. GO"! I yell "GO" Valery gives me one last look and leaves. I look up at the clock. I have fifteenth minutes until we leave for the train. I lay down on my back and close my eyes. I hear a creak. "Who is it"? I yell with out moving. "Clove"? It was a woman's voice not one I reconsigned. I slowly open my eyes and sit up. She has long black hair, tightly secured in a ponytail. She was petite just like me, and had gray eyes. "Enobaria" I say. Enobaria was the victor of the hunger games some time ago. "Clove I really shouldn't be here. I was going to be your mentor but now Lyme will". I look at her confused "Clove sweetie I'm your mother". I felt like just hit a brick wall. "I know you must feel very confused, hurt and betrayed. I felt that too when my father came a visited me". She reached into her pocket "I want you to have this". I was a beautiful neckless with diamond in the middle shaped in a heart. "It was my token. I want you to have it." all I can do is nod. She starts to hand it to me but I motion for her to put it on me.

**CATO'S POV**

That bitch! That motherfuckin' bitch. Go to hell! I kick a chair across the room. I slam my fist against the wall. It doesn't even leave a dent. I try one more time this time punch a perfect fist shaped hole. I see a short little man with a mustache on the other side holler. Normally that would make me feel better but all it does is makes me feel bad for him. "Cato"? It the bitch her self. "Fuck off" I yell. She nears me and rests a hand on my shoulder. "Baby, I didn't mean to do that. I just, I could go in with you. I just love you so much that I'd rather die than have you die, and this way we can both live... together". Another reason my I hate her. "Cal warned me that was your strategy for the games, still do you really think I am an idiot?" I slam my fist agents the wall again. That's when I brake down "I can't I just can't kill her". I fall onto the floor crying I have no clue how long I have crying for until a peacekeeper come to bring me to the train. I don't even try to put on a brave face I know people would just know I was lying.

**OOO**

The train is magnificent. The hall paper is gold and silver and the carpeting is purple, the color of royalty. Taffy can't stop gushing on how cute we are and how we and going to win these games and bring pride to our district and all that crap. All I can think about is how Clove is doing. Her face has been grim since we got onto the train. She hasn't spoke a word "No Cato no feet on the table! Its mahogany! I roll my eyes. "Don't tell me what to do. I know your room number and I am not afraid to take a visit there at night". Taffy squealed with terror, and ran away.

"Good going kid, now I have to call a maid to calm her down". I turn around to see none other than Brutus. "I know you know my name so I will just cut to the chase whats your name?" before I could answer Clove spoke "Cato. And I'm Clove. Weren't you watching us get reaped? your going to be Cato's mentor, that means you should be paying attention to him from when he volunteers to when he either wins or dies". She glares at him. We both can tell she already hates him and nothing will change that now. This month of training will be long. Brutus takes a breath and speaks. "Clove I have been informed of the situation you are in with your new mentor, and just because of what happened don't think you can do what ever you please, if anything you should feel bad about what happened. Enobaria should have kept her mouth shut. And I'll have you know Cato _will_ don't be dieing". Now you could tell that Clove wanted to rip his head off. She took a deep breath stood up and looked him right in the eye and said "Fuck you". With that she walked out of the compartment and down the hall and opened the door to her room. Brutus rolled his eyes. You could tell that she was not the first female district tribute to say that to him. "So Cato do you have a strategy"? He asks. I nod "To win."

**CLOVE'S POV **

I find out about my mother only a few hours ago now Brutus is blaming me. **Me**. For my mom not being able to mentor me! If her thinks this is _my _fault I have clueless on to how such an idiot could winthe hunger games. Its not all about your fighting skills you also have to be smart, something Brutus is not!I open a door "District 2 Female Tribute" and see a wonderland. The walls white but pictures are hung all over the walls, of the past district 2 female tributes that won. There is a walk in closet, a bathroom with so many buttons that I have no clue to what they could do. A dresser and last but definitely not least a huge king sized bed all for me. The bathroom is bigger that my room in the training center! I jump on the bed, and let out a cry. It is _too _comfortable. And for the first time in my life I brake down.


	2. Chapter 2

**CATO'S POV **

"Clove. Clove. Clove?" I bang on her door. I try to open the door but its locked. "CLOVE"? I yell one last time. This was the braking point for me. I opened the door to my room, with out looking around wen't as far back in the room as possible and ran straight for clove's room. Thank god the capital makes door easier to brake than the ones in the training center at home. I look around to see clove sitting in a nook my the window sobbing. I closed the door and walked over to her. "You broke my door" she stated. "Ya sorry about that" I mumbled. I sit down on her bed. " I'm going to die Cato" she broke down in the tears again. I walk over to the nook and pick her up and place her on her bed. Clove lays down and tucks her self into the covers. I sit down next to her. "The reruns of the reaping's are on in a hour, you don't know that". Clove looks at me and shakes her head. "I am going to die. I don't _wan't _to go home. I have _nothing_ there. No one. Your the only friend I have ever had Cato. I want to make this clear. I am not dieing so you can win, I am dieing for _me_". I nod, "Clove you think I have anything? I guess I only have you too". Clove starts crying again. Next thing I know I am under the covers too with Cloves face berried in my shirt. I rap my arm around her. And in this moment I feel happy.

**()()()**

"Clove deary its time to watch the reaping's . Crap I must have fallen asleep. Clove, too starts to suture. "Is that-"? "Taffy? Yes". "Clove hurry up!". We both climb out of bed and walk to the door just in time for Taffy to opened it. First she squealed then she looked at the both of us in horror. "No. No. Taffy its NOT what you think"! "Oh yes I do! Now come on" we walk to the main compartment to see Brutus, Lyme, a capital lady and a capital man. All sitting down on a huge over sized couch. Taffy secede the moment and told us the woman was my stylist, Xaviera and the man was clove stylist, Bennett. "Hello Cato. I am _**so **_glad to meet you". Xaviera is starting to creep me out. "Hush Hush its starting Xaviera!" I sat down right next to Clove and rapped my arm around her shoulder.

As always the start with district one.

A girl's name was called out but before we even saw her a blond girl named Glimmer Volunteered. Brutus whistled. Taffy gave him a very disapproving look and he stuck his tong out. Next a tall guy with light brown hair and green eyes volunteered. "Alli" I called out. Clove nodded. "defiantly an alli" Lyme make a note on her note pad. "They will probably we a package deal so I'm put both down for the Alliance". Clove and I both nod. "Quite Quite its your turn".

I watched Clove walk up to the stage after she was reaped. Luckily you couldn't see her surprise on the TV. When the boy was call out I noticed that I basically push people aside as I volunteered. Next was district three both of the tributes were pathetic. Then district four. Both girl and both were volunteers but the boy looked only to be 12. "I like the girl if she comes alone.

I will _not_ be an Alli to a 12 year old unless he has kick ass skills." says Clove. I nod a Lyme make a note of it. District 5-10 were all sad. District 10's boy was a cripple! Nothing screams bloodbath like a cripple!

The district 11 girl was very little probably 12, but the boy had to be 18. He is the best Alliance material I have seem all night. He must be at least 200 pounds and 6'5. "ALLI"! Clove, Brutus, Lyme, and I say at the same time. I feel bad for anyone who crosses his path in these games. Next came district 12. a girl about 12 got reaped but then her older sister volunteered for her. Bloodbath I think to my self. Then comes a boy even more pathetic. Bloodbath too.

**Clove's POV**

I don't know about Cato but I do **not** want that Glimmer on our Alliance I could take the boy (Marvel I think) but I already know the kind of girl Glimmer is. I know her strategy to win, and I don't think any of the threatening male tributes are stupid enough to fall for it, well except for maybe Marvel.

I don't know about everyone else but the girl from district 5 caught my eye for some strange reason. She reminded me of Johanna Mason for some reason.

"Clove" there was a knock on my door. "Come in Cato!" I yell. I look up as he comes in. "We need to talk". He slides down onto my bed. Cato speaks again.

"We have two choices at this point for...us. We can avoid each other at all costs and kill one another in the arena, or we could continue what ever we are right now and risk our lives in the games." silence. I get up from my spot on the bed and craw over to where Cato is got real close. Before he could say anything I pressed my lips up to his. I don't know what the hell I am doing. I just met him! I'm guessing its because am a going to die soon and want to feel love even if its just for a month, and Cato is here all sexy and he even seems like he wants this too.

Cato is kissing me back. This isn't my first kiss ever. I kissed a guy when I was 11 but that doesn't really count so I guess this is sorta my first real kiss. Cato is really good at this. He slides his tong into my mouth. I nibble on his lower lip lightly. I start to lean back and Cato goes down with me. I rap my arm around his neck and pull him closer with out our lips leaving each other Cato takes off his shirt. I do the same. We roll around for a bit until Cato starts to unhook my bra. For a guy he really knows how bras work. Now we are both topless. He touches my chest after a few more minutes. "Cato" I whisper our lips not leaving "I don't want to go all they way. Tonight". "It's fine me too." he says.

**()()()**

I wake up with my head on Cato's naked chest. I didn't forget where I was, like most of the other 23 tributes did this morning. Anyways I didn't get much sleep last night. Every time I was almost asleep Cato would tickle me. Then I'd snap then he would kiss be for about a half an hour than it started over, again, and again, and again. I made a note that I was naked. I felt Cato's hip to thankfully find he had on underwear. I sit up to see that my room was a bigger mess than I thought we had made last night. I feel bad for the person who cleans this room. Luckily they clean the train after we get there so we won't have to answer any questions to why the room was in it's state.

"Up up up. It's a big big day"! God why does Taffy always have to wake us up. I shake Cato. He realizes whats going almost immediately, and helps me find my clothes.

"Clove"? "Coming"! I yell."Cato I can't find my pants". I whisper. He throughs me a night gown and motions for me to put it on. Smart thinking Taffy would wonder why I was still in my reaping outfit and I wouldn't ever hear the end of it. I through Cato his shirt and pants. He runs to the bathroom to hide as I quickly run out before Taffy can see my room.

"Hi Taffy! Great day isn't it"! I say and run off to the dinning compartment of the train. After about five minutes Cato comes to the table in some night clothes. He rubs his eyes and yawned, sitting next to me. I grab his hand from under the table.

Brutus cleared his trough. "Did the two of you have a good nights sleep".

He knows.

"It was _very_ quiet last night. Don't you agree with me Clove". I nod and chew on some toast. "We will be arriving at the capital in a hour" says Taffy. "Yes" Lyme agrees "You should finish up and get dressed". I drop my toast. "Well then I'll just be go-" I stop when I see an Avox boy bringing in pancakes with blue berry's in them. I run back to my seat and scarf down my pancakes.

"Manors Clove. Manors." I open my mouth filled with chewed up food in it and show it to Taffy.

**CATO'S POV**

I look through my drawers. I pull out a tight white shirt that shows off my muscles and black jeans. I walk out of my room to see Clove in a green dress with her hair french braided out of her face. "You look beautiful". "I know" she nodded and skipped off.

The train arrives in the capital precisely at 8:45. Clove and I are pushed off the train and into a car, then into a big building. Then we are whisked away to get "Perfected"by my prep team, before meeting our stylists. Again for our costumes for the tribute parade. My chest is waxed. Even though I did that at the training center a week ago. Then the wax my face, and rub some ointment on it so that I can't grow facial hair. Next the scrub my body down. I want to snap the in half (watch I could easily do). They talk all about how hansom I am (that part I don't mind) and how they prepped the famous "Finnick Odiar" . Most people keep their prep team after the games if they win, but when Finnick turned 18 he got a new prep team for some strange reason. "Did you hear about that girl from district 12 that volunteered for her sister". "Yes, Josana I did. How sweet was that". Mark my words this prep team won't live to see the hunger games this year. "Kay did you _see_ that boy from district 11?! This might just be the year a district 11 tributes wins in 49 years" my prep team shouldn't even count as people. Maybe mutts from the Hunger Games. Killed.

**()()()**

Finally my prep team finish's me and I am taken to Xaviera. "Congratulations Cato! My job is to dress you up to make you attractive. Not like thats hard." I am starting to like her. "So dear you're from district two. The main jobs are brickmason and blacksmith" "I know that tell me something new". You can tell Xaviera is scared of me. "Well we thought to our selfs another popular job is being a tribute then a victor. So Bennett and I thought... Armor!" I nod my approval. A man from my prep team brings in an armor suit. I like it until I see the skirt. "Fuck no!" I yell. "Will **not** wear a skirt! That screams bloodbath not victor"! "It's a kilt Cato" "Ya, a man skirt. No"!

**Clove's POV**

Two out of three people on my prep team had to leave before they were done with me, due to a black eye and a knee injury. I feel bad for Cato's prep team and I know for a fact he would punch a girl. (I saw him do it while training on reaping day)

"Well" said the woman with the capital face and voice. "Your all done...please don't hurt me" I give her an innocent face, the lunge the face at her and making bitting motions. She screams and runs out of the room. This will not get old.

"Hey Girlfriend!" Bennett came in through the sliding doors. Bennett is the stereotypical capital gay guy, which basically is just the same as all the capital guy just with a little more sparkles.

"So Clove since I am extremely famous in the fashion world I know what district 1,4,7,10,11,and 12 are wearing. None of them are even close to how faboo our costumes are!"

Oh god please don't dress us up like last year! Last year Bennett dressed up the district 1 tributes... in head to toe gold leather. Rumor has it Belle (the district 1 tribute that won last year)

passed out from heat stroke later on that night.

" So as I was saying we are going to wear...Armor! Gold armor!" in comes my unharmed member of my prep team holding a gold metal hat in wings on the sides a feathered gold metal bikini top and a gold metal mini skirt.

"Oh **HELL** no"! I yell. "I will not-"

"Clove babe think 'bout it!? You are way cuter than that slutty girl from 1! You are going playing play sassy slash sexy factor while she plays the whore factor. Sexy says 'winner of they Hunger Games'. Slutty says 'weak and will play her way through the games on boys'."

"Stop right there!" I yell. " I have been planing my strategy on how I win these games since I was two! When I was two I knew I was going to win with something sharp and small, like me. When I turned five I found my skills were in knifes and that, that is going to be how I win the hunger game. Not for sex apple"! The woman that survived my prep team looked like she was going to wet her self. Bennett whispered something in her ear and she calmed down.

" Sweetheart, Clove. They don't know what you can do yet. Not until you get into the arena. You are going to use you're personalty and your looks to get the sponsors _before_ you get into the games. After you get in you will have so many sponsors Lyme won't know were to put them she may even have to turn some down"! I ponder what Bennett said.

"Get me in the pole dance costume".

**()()()**

I feel naked. Well almost naked. The parts of me that are covered in metal are weighed down. I am one of the firsts to arrive at the chariots. I am the only one along with the district seven boy dressed in a paper suit, the district eight tributes dressed as clowns. Clowns! Then the cripple from ten dressed as a farmer. I try to climb up onto the chariot but its to high, and it is newly polished so I slid down. Suddenly I feel strong arms lift me up I turn around to see Cato, dressed in a skirt. I burst out laughing. "You look even more stupid then the clowns"! "C'mon" says Cato "They look pretty ridicules" I nod "But at least the boy isn't wearing a skirt"! I say. "Ha ha very funny" he climbs up. We turn around to watch the other tributes arrive. "Did you beat up you're stylists" Cato shook his head. "Damn Clove if Taffy finds out". "I know I know. Look its that bitc-. Hi its Glimmer right"? Cato smirked at me. Glimmer nodded. Glimmer was wearing a long hot pink ball gown with a hot pink fur coat.

" Let me guess. Clove and...Cato"? I don't like they way she says his name. "Yes" I say through gritted teeth. Cato steps on my foot not hard but enough for me to get the point. "Glitz? Come on we're up first" The tribute from one walks up and kisses Glimmers hand. I realize that I never even knew his name. As I open my mouth to ask he says "Marvel. Nice to meet you Clove and Cato." I smile definitely and alli nice hansom and big. Lets just see him with a weapon. "It was nice to meet you Cato". Says Glimmer. And kisses him right on the lips. "Bye. See 'ya"

**()()()**

"That bitch! That little whore"! "Is someone jealous?" "Fuck you." "Well that wasn't very nice" "Bite me!" "Happily." I glare at him "Don't worry babe I'll wait for tonight. Trust me, I promise."

"Huhem" we jump around to see Xaviera and Bennett. "We'll just pretend we didn't hear that" says Xaviera. "You have 70 second till show time. I want the two of you to just to look forward like your looking at the crown that will soon be yours." "Good Luck guys" says Bennett and with that we are tugged away by our horses.


End file.
